disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Joan of Arc
Joan of Arc, called La Pucelle (meaning "the Maiden"), was a French peasant who live from 1412 to May 31st of 1431 A.D.. Joan experienced religious visions from the age of 12 or 13. These were generally described by her as "voices" (specifically those of Saint Michael, Saint Catherine of Alexandria, and Saint Margaret of Antioch), though they usually took visual form as well, and sometimes consisted of dreams. In the last few years of her short life, God chose her to save France from the English invaders, and used these visions to guide her. At the age of seventeen, Joan convinced the Dauphin (French prince) to give her co-command of the army, which she used to lift the siege of the strategically-vital city of Orleans and to crown him King Charles VII in the traditionally- and religiously-vital city of Reims. At the age of eighteen, however, she was not given strategic assignments of value and captured by hostile Burgundians while defending the city of Compiegne; sold to the English for a prince's ransom, and placed on trial for heresy. At the age of nineteen, she was declared guilty by the court (without the permission of the Pope) and burned at the stake. The question of how Joan of Arc could have turned the course of the Hundred Years' War so swiftly and decisively has been answered by both supernatural (specifically Divine intervention) and mundane means. Regarding the latter, Joan of Arc scholar and Roman Catholic Carmelite Aspirant Tia Michelle Pesando wrote: :"Joan's motivation kept her focus upon the overarching strategy necessary to complete her mission. Her's was not about conquest but about liberation; not a call to war but an end to war. :"God raised Joan of Arc up to her calling not because '''even' a girl could accomplish the tasks He set for her, but because only a girl could; such was the value of femininity. She approached the Hundred Year's War with the attitude of one who had no desire to partake of it for its own sake, but rather to simply resolve it swiftly, decisively, and permanently." (Why GOD Doesn't Hate You, Ch. 5, p. 124)'' Joan is a heroine of France and was canonized by the Roman Catholic Church in 1920. She is a Patron Saint not only of France, but also of martyrs, military personnel, captives, people ridiculed for their piety, those who are persecuted by the Church, and women who are part of volunteer emergency services. Appearance in Disney Film Joan of Arc is one of the only historical figures to be specifically referenced in a Disney Princess movie. During the "Do You Want to Build a Snowman" sequence of Frozen, Princess Anna of Arendelle sings that she is so lonely she has started speaking to the pictures on the walls. To emphasize this (or perhaps to show her support) Anna plops down on a small chesterfield and points at a painting of Joan of Arc, to which she interrupts her song to say, "Hang in there, Joan!" (This is something of a play on words as the princess is saying this to a hanging wall painting.) This provides an early means by which to establish the loyal and supportive qualities of her character, and also gives the audience hope that she will later finally understand Elsa's plight. For the time being Elsa remains to Anna like Joan's saintly voices in Heaven; heard more often than seen, and possessing secrets unknown to her. Joan of Arc, in a sense, acts a sort of stand-in for Elsa. By her own admission, Anna's interaction with the pictures on the walls is a substitute for her former friendship with her older sister. She may also associate her own pain with that of Joan. In the French version, Anna says, "Salut, Jeanne d'Arc!" The salute is a gesture meaning "I respect you".A salute is a gesture or other action used to display respect... Salute, on Wikipedia. This respect likely stems from the facts of history she knows and from the intimate relationship she has developed with all the subjects of the paintings which she has had ample opportunity to study in the castle's cloister. However, in the French language, "Salut" is a simple greeting, and Anna only uses the word in the French version of the film. As for the painting itself, it is not based upon any historically-accurate portrait. Joan of Arc herself denied having ever posed for a portrait. She did say that she had seen a painting of her and that she believed it to have been painted by a Scotsman, yet sadly it has been lost. It would not have looked like the one in Frozen, however. Joan never used a shield and would have insisted upon displaying her banner (which displayed the Risen Christ flanked by angels and words "JHESUS MARIA") in any portrait painted of her if at all possible. At her trial, Joan stated that she preferred her banner "forty times more" than her sword. The omission of the banner may have been due to the removal of all Christian images in Frozen (though the introductory song is partially a Christian hymn). There is a coincidence between the name of Frozen's realm of Arendelle and that of a region notable in Joan's life. Along with the Duke of Burgundy, one of the primary attackers of Compiegne (and thus indirectly partially responsible for Joan's capture) was the Earl of Arundel. ''The similarity appears to be merely phonetic. In The Muppet Show's 202nd episode, when Kermit told Miss Piggy that he found a part for her to play, one of the guesses she made was Joan of Arc. Other Possible Influence The image of Joan of Arc as an armoured girl leading soldiers into battle has become quite iconic. As such, it may have inspired Alice's doing likewise in the 2010 film Alice in Wonderland, directed by Tim Burton. However, unlike Alice, Joan took care not to kill anyone herself (whether or not she would have made an exception of a vicious dragon is unknown). Joan of Arc seems outwardly similar to Fa Mulan, however the latter preceded the former by nearly a thousand years (albeit only as an epic poem) and thus shares no direct connection to her. Disney may have chosen them both for representation for the same reason, however, for both are positive role models for girls. Joan of Arc also boasts several advantages over Mulan. These advantages include: *While both Joan and Mulan found it necessary to run away from home, Joan never needed to disguise her gender. In fact, Joan openly reminded everyone of her gender, by wearing a helmet that would show her face and always calling herself "the Maiden". *While Mulan had a much longer military career than Joan, Mulan was merely a soldier (who eventually reached General in later life according to some versions). Joan, however, actually ''co-commanded the French army from the beginning of her career. The Maiden was able to do this because of the French people's faith, in God and in a prophecy which was circulating at the time which stated that a maiden from Lorraine would save France. *Joan of Arc took her orders from God more than she did those from anywhere else, and this gave her authority to advise, influence, and criticise even the highest-ranking mortal men. *Despite being a warrior (albeit one who refused to kill), Joan of Arc was also a sensitive lady. Due to her position she was able to influence her troops so that they would not swear, gamble, plunder, or engage in other improper activities. Joan also wept often, even for the enemy, and insisted that they be shown every proper decency and honour. *Neither Joan nor Mulan was a person of noble blood, nor did either marry a mortal prince so they might be considered a princess. However, Joan and her family were granted a noble title by the newly-crowned Charles VII and due to Joan's perpetual virginity, Jesus Christ was at times referred to as her Spouse... There are a number of parallels between Frozen and The Little Mermaid, one of which being the main character's singing to a painting. In this case, however, the painting is addressed as the iconic character which it depicts. More of a coincidence than an influence, Joan of Arc and Georges de la Tour, the latter of whose most famous works include Penitent Magdalen and the Smoking Flame to which Ariel sang, were both from the Duchy of Lorraine. However, instead of offering her painting greeting or reassurance, the mermaid princess asked the question, "What's a fire and why does it (what's the word) burn?" External links *Joan of Arc on Wikipedia Notes Category:Articles with Wikipedia content Category:Child Prodigies Category:Deceased Category:European characters Category:Females Category:French characters Category:Frozen Category:Frozen characters Category:Generals Category:Heroines Category:Historical characters Category:Horseman Category:Knights Category:Military characters Category:Nobility Category:Paintings Category:People Category:Soldiers Category:Swordsmen Category:Teenagers Category:Those arrested Category:Those destroyed Category:Warriors